Lucy, the Black Blooded Mage
by Animelova2001
Summary: When Lucy is heart broken by seeing Natsu give a little kiss to Lissana. She then unconsciously activates her black blood and tries to kill Natsu. But suddenly, she gets knocked out and a girl with blonde hair takes Lucy away from Natsu. This is my first crossover Please help me find perfect pairings and stuff. Read and review please! (BlackSxLucy) Disclaimer to the image :*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just wanted to try doing a crossover for the first time if my life! , (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ ****It's an idea from the author Rain Makes Me Cry who claims her story is from EllieBloodStain. It may be a bit weird, but they weren't updating anymore... I think. So I just got bored and decided "Hey! Maybe I could make a fanfiction that's based on this story (DWMA's Blonde Mage & Scars)!" So here! My new (hopefully) piece of art! :D Bold letters are Author Notes and ****_Italics are thoughts most of the times. _****I'll also need some help with the pairings :3 please post a review telling me who I should pair together :D (I only have one in mid : Lucy and BlackStar cuz he reminds me of Natsu)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Happy Birthday, Lucy!**

**Lucy's POV**

It was 9:33 and I had just finished getting ready to go to the guild. It was my birthday and I wanted to spend it with the people I love the most. Well, more importantly I wanted to spend it with _him_. The guy I like... actually love. I smiled because I just started thinking about the kiss he gave me last year on my birthday. Sure, it was just a peck on the cheek. But hopefully today it'll be a real kiss. Thinking that I would have to impress Natsu today, I put on a white t-shirt that stopped above my stomach, but was long on my back. I put an unbuttoned denim vest over it and wore a short purple skirt with purple wedges sneakers. Then, I quickly summoned Plue and headed over to Fairy Tail.

~Time Skip~

When I finally got to the guild's doors, something troubled me. It was quiet. Usually when you get near the guild you could either hear tables crashing and yelling or you could hear laughter and chatting. But right now, I heard nothing coming from the guild. I got worried. "Plue? Do you think anything is wrong with the guild? I'm getting worried," I asked the celestial spirit in my arms. **(I don't know what Plue is. Some people say he's a Nicola others say he's a snowman thing. Gomen :/) **

"Pun puuuuun," he replied and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _He's probably tired of being out of the Celestial Spirit world. Right? _I thought, trying to reassure myself. I took a deep breath and walked into the guild. The guild's lights were off and the moment I walked in, the doors closed. Oh, did I mention that I was afraid of the dark and that it was incredibly dark in the guild? Well, I'M COMPLETELY AFRAID OF THE DARK AND IT WAS DARK IN THE GUILD. I started freaking out.

Right when I was about to scream I heard a "One, two, three. Go!" And suddenly the lights turned on and I saw my entire guild say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY!" I was surprised and I was still too shocked to say anything when they came up to me and either hugged me or high fived my hand that somehow, got in a high five position. I was taking in the sights of my guild. A huge banister hanging from the second floor said 'Happy Birthday To our Favorite Celestial Mage!" There were streamers everywhere and balloons were floating in the roof. There was a huge cake that was waaay bigger than a wedding cake. It could probably serve the entire guild twice. And from the looks of it, the cake was vanilla flavored. My favorite.

"Lu-chan! Come here!" I heard Levy say. I looked her way and she was coming towards me with Gajeel right behind her.

"Hi, Levy! Did you guys plan this all for me?" I asked.

"Yeah! Oh! Look over here!" She led me through a crowd of people, and piled in a corner was a huge stack of gifts that was probably as tall as my cake.

"Are those all for me?"

"Yup! Most of them are from Team Natsu."

"Speaking of them, where are they?"

"You'll see," Levy smirked at me. I was confused, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Lucy, open your presents now!" Mira told me. I nodded and started opening all the small ones first, then the medium sized ones, and then there was only one big present left. I wondered what it was because I got shirts, shoes, pants/skirts, some dirty underwear **(Guess who got her that! choices are A-Mira. B-Cana. C-Natsu. Or D-Laxus. I'll tell you in the next chapter :3)**, shoes, books, jewelry, and a few other stuff. Basically I got it all, so I didn't think that what was in the box would surprise me. The gift was bigger than me, but thankfully there was that little string that you pull and everything falls apart. I pulled onto the string and out popped Erza, Gray, Lissana, and Nastu.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted.

"What's this all about?"

"Luce! We got amazing news! We wanted to surprise you when we told you this, and seeing that you're surprised. Lissana's joining the team!" Natsu said and gave Lissana a kiss on the cheek, she immediately blushed and smiled at me. I could feel my heart already breaking into a million pieces. Because, I knew that Lissana and Natsu had a history together... a romantic history. Now that she joined our team I knew that Natsu would start focusing on her instead of me and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. If Natsu hadn't kissed her I would've been fine with her joining us but when he kissed her I broke. Levy and Cana only know how much I love Natsu and seeing him kiss some other girl than me was breaking my heart and they could tell. They probably noticed that my heart was breaking and quickly covered my eyes and Levy hid me behind Cana. I started to silently cry.

"Why is she crying?" I heard Gray ask.

"Because of Natsu!" Cana yelled back, furious.

"Wha? Why me? Did I do something wrong!" Natsu asked.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Lissana and Erza asked at the same time.

"Don't talk to her! She doesn't need to hear your voice. It's enough she has a broken heart right now! How can you guys do this to her? Its her Birthday!" Cana yelled at Lissana and Natsu.

"It's okay Lucy. We'll take you to your apartment," Levy whispered to me. I felt strong arms carry me out the guild. Probably Gajeel's because he'd do anything Levy asked him to do.

But before we got out of the guild I whispered only loud enough so Natsu's dragonslayer ears could hear me," I quit being a part of Team Natsu and a part of the fucking moron's life." I was pissed and heart broken. I never wanted to see his face again. With that we left the guild.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

As Lucy left the guild I couldn't keep her words out of my mind. It kept replaying in my head, " I quit being a part of Team Natsu and the fucking moron's life." She cussed. Luce hardly ever does that. I just stood in the box that now only held me, and watched Lucy go away. Everyone was glaring at me.

"What did I do?" I asked Cana who stayed behind. She took a deep breath.

"Natsu, Lucy has loved you ever since the first time you've saved her. But when you said that the girl that you loved when you were small was going to become a member of the team it was slowly breaking her heart... just a little. But then when you FUCKING KISSED LISSANA! HER HEART BROKE!" Cana yelled at me. I was surprised because I actually understood what she was saying, and I started getting pissed because why did she have to cry about this!

"Well, why does she have to love me? Why can't she just quietly cry at home instead of breaking down front and center?" I yelled back.

"You BAKA!" Cana yelled at me. I couldn't handle what they were saying to me. So, I ran to Lucy's apartment and waited for Gajeel and Levy to leave. It wasn't long though. After about five minutes of waiting they finally left and I snuck into the window. I found Lucy on the floor in the middle of her bedroom, tearing up paper? No, they were paintings... paintings of me and her, together.

"Lucy?" She turned to me and when I looked into her eyes, all they were, were brown, soul-less orbs. Then a creepy smile came to her face. She started to stand up, but she was swaying from side to side, as if she was drunk... or crazy.

"Lucy? Are you okay? I didn't mean to break your heart! I swear!"

"Too late now... You broke me. Now your punishment is... DEATH!" she said and stabbed herself with a nearby knife.

"Lucy no!" I was about to go up to her but then I saw her blood. It was black. Instantly her blood hardened, and formed into a long scythe that was silver and had golden and silver stars on the blade and on the pole part of the scythe, it looked as if someone dipped it into blood.

"Are you ready to die?" she asked, and then suddenly a face appeared from the scythe.

"Hello! My name is Ceciliarkina. But you can call me Karina! HAHAHAHAHA! Now, I am Lucy's black blood weapon. We're going to kill you now! Have fun dying!" Karina said with a sadistic smile like Lucy's. The girl looked like Lucy, but a little younger and she had black hair with silver eyes. Lucy started to come at me.

"Lucy! Are you serious? You know you can't defeat me! I'm way stronger tha- Whoah!" I said. I was cut off because she swung the girl/scythe at me and I had to jump out the window to avoid being seriously injured. But she managed to cut my cheek. I started bleeding really bad. I looked up and Lucy was coming at me again...

* * *

**Okay! That was my first chapter! :D Hopefully you liked it. Please rate and review :3 It helps a lot. Oh! You can also click on that favorite/follow button over there, it makes me happy just seeing these stuff! So until next time **

**Love, Animelova2001**


	2. Chapter 2 : Where's Lucy?

**Chapter 2! I wanted to update soon! :D And the person who gave lucy the sexy underwear was Mira! Originally it was supposed to be Laxus but the I thought that would be weird :/ Oh well hope you like it! :D I'm sorry if its rushed again! :( Please post who you want me to pair up romantically or just plain friendly :D Enjoy! Oh and KiMa has 1 vote so far :D (2, including me)**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I looked up and saw Lucy jumping down towards me with her scythe in the air. She had her wicked smile on... I hope Lucy'll still be fine when I knock her out. Why's she turn all crazy?

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I yelled and flames shot out of my mouth and hit Lucy directly. She was on the ground now. When the flames disappeared what I saw, shocked me. Instead of an unconscious stellar mage on the floor, I saw her black blood protecting her in the form of a shield. "Lucy! What is this magic? Is it a lost magic? Don't tell me its dark magic!" I yelled at her. I wanted a reply, but all she did was laugh wickedly.

"Magic? If this was magic, it wouldn't be using my blood!" She told me. I was mad because I was confused. All I wanted was to bring Lucy to a hospital and make sure she's okay. I started to charge at her until I saw a girl come in front of me. She looked about my age and had a dusty blonde colored hair. She put it up in pigtails and wore a black coat that was long. She had a yellow vest and skirt under that. "Move! I need to take care of her now!" I told the girl in front of me. She turned slightly, and I saw that she had green eyes. She also had a scythe except something was telling me that, that scythe was a good one. Unlike Crazy Karina over there.

"It's okay, little boy. You can go home now. I'll take care of her," the girl said. She probably didn't know who I was and what I was capable of. But I was interested in how she was going to fight Lucy so I just watched her. But then I realized that she had a faint smell of the black blood on her. Could she have the same disease that Lucy has right now?

"Lucy, be careful. This is Maka Albarn. She's the one who destroyed my da-" Karina started to whisper but quickly stopped at that last word. "I mean the Kishin."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about. And if she becomes a problem I'll just use the Urano Metria on her," Lucy whispered back with a smirk.

"So you are the other black blood? You know, I've only met one other black blood. His name is Crona. Ever heard of him? No? Well then, what about me? Have you heard of Maka Albarn, the black blood weapon meister? Well, now you have," she said to Lucy. "Soul, this girl. Her soul wavelength is huge. And the weird thing is, when I try to look at the soul's personality all it shows is a broken heart. That's probably what triggered the black blood," the girl named Maka, said to her scythe. Is her scythe a person too?

"Got it. Should we try soul resonance?" the scythe replied back! On the blade on the scythe a boy with white hair like Mira's, with white pointy teeth, and blood red eyes. I think that Maka said his name was, Soul?

"Right. Ready?" She asked Soul. He nodded his head.

"Lets go, Soul Resonance!" They both said at the same time and a bunch of air started forming around them. Wind_ magic? No... I don't feel any magic coming from them. Who are these people? _I thought. Lucy started to catch on to what they were doing and started to charge but it was too late. "The legendary super-skill of the Scythe Meister: Witch Hunter!" she yelled and the blade of the scythe grew longer and she swung at Lucy. In a blink of an eye Lucy was out, cold. The weird thing was, I couldn't smell the scent of the blood on her anymore. I ran towards he and picked her up. They saw me and came towards me. I quickly moved back.

"Sir, we're going to need her now," Maka said. Suddenly the scythe she was holding turned into the boy I saw in the blade.

"Over my dead body!" I told them.

"That can be arranged," said Soul.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I said. Seeing fire coming out of my mouth surprised them. Although, my flames missed them because they ran out of the way at the last second. "Why has Lucy gone crazy? What's wrong with her. People are saying that I broke her heart and I understand that part, but why did she suddenly turn crazy? When I was heart broken about Lissana's death I didn't cry and try to kill Elfman!" I yelled at them knowing full well, that they didn't know who Lissana or Elfman was.

"Okay, listen here. Buddy. Your friend Lucy isn't crazy, she has black blood in her veins. The weird thing is, she's a witch/meister. She shouldn't be here in this part of the world. So, Soul and I are just going to bring her somewhere, where she can learn to control her powers and learn to be a good person," Maka said.

"Like hell am I just going to hand her over! I'm sure that my friends can use some healing magic and make her better! So just go. I'll take care of her because I was the one who caused this," I told them ready to turn around.

"Magic? Did you just say _magic_? Maka, all these people are witches and sorcerers! We're in the country of the witches!" Soul said, alarmed.

"We are not witches and sorcerers! We are just plain mages! Apparently you guys aren't from around here, so go back to the tiny little hole you crawled out from," I told them.

"Give her to us and we'll go."

"No."

"Fine we're taking her by force. Soul, transform."

"Gotcha." Soul turned into a scythe again and now it was battle time. I put Lucy down and cracked my knuckles. _These guys are going to be worthy opponents! _ I thought, and smiled.

"Talons of the Fire Dragon!" I said aiming directly at their faces. But, Maka simply blocked it with the scythe.

"Ouch! Maka! That burns!"

"Sorry Soul."

Maka lunged at me and started to swing. I kept jumping back because I saw what Lucy's scythe did to my cheek and I did not want to find out what Maka's scythe could do to one of my arms. Every swing that she took at me was increasing rapidly with speed. I decided that jumping back could no longer help me so I ducked and tripped Maka. She fell and hit her head. I smiled at my little victory but then I noticed that her scythe friend was missing. I turned around just to get greeted by a really hard punch to the face. It made me fly backwards and hit my head against one of the stone walls. The last thing I saw before going unconscious was Soul and Maka, taking Lucy away.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The last thing I remember was the feeling of betrayal. I started ripping up paintings of me and him together. When I heard my window open and him crawl in, thats when I lost my mind. I couldn't control my body and I couldn't tell Natsu to run away. I didn't want to kill him but there was just this little thing inside of me telling to destroy him with everything I got. Everything after that was a blur. I don't remember all of it. I opened my eyes, but blinked them a bit because of the bright light. I sat up in whatever I slept in and tried to think that all I saw was just a dream. I stopped blinking to focus on my surroundings. _Huh? This isn't my home,_ I thought as I saw that I was in a room that had a bed, window, closet, and a bathroom. There was a door that probably led outside but, I wasn't ready to see where I was. I stood up and stretched. I wanted to forget about what I did to Natsu and everything about blood that's black. I looked down to see that the clothes I was wearing had my dried blood on it.  


"Ugh," I grunted. _So it really wasn't a dream?_ I thought before taking off my clothes and turning on the shower in the bathroom. I could tell that the shower had been used recently because it was a little wet and it had vanilla shampoo with a cherry conditioner inside. I quickly grabbed a towel and put it to the side for when I get out of the bath. Then I went under the water and felt the warm water against my skin. I looked at my stomach to see if I had a big cut from when I stabbed myself, but all I saw was just a little scratch. _That's weird. I know I stabbed myself really deep because I was bleeding... a lot. _I heard my front door open and shouting.

"BlackStar! She's not ready yet! She's still taking a bath!"

"No she's not! She's trying to trick us while she goes and escapes through the window." I heard footsteps coming to the shower. "Watch, when I open the shower curtain nothing'll be there! Believe me, because I'm the awesome and all-mighty, BlackStar!" When he said BlackStar the curtain opened up to reveal seven people in the bathroom looking at my naked body. There were three guys and four girls. I recognized Maka and Soul among all these people. I screamed and tried to cover myself as best as I could with just my hands. Soul, and the other two boys had a nosebleed. Immediately Soul and a boy with three white stripes that was only on half of his head fainted while the boy with the blue hair just stared at me.

"Lucy Kick!" I said and immediately knocked him out.

"I'm so sorry! BlackStar can be a bit of a pain sometimes," a girl with a black haired ponytail said while bowing down at me.

"Thats okay! You guys an just go please! I need to finish up here!" I said closing the curtains. I heard mumbling and complaining about how heavy the boys were. When the door finally closed shut I relaxed and turned off the shower. I covered myself up in towel and went over to the closet to find clothes. I found purple lacy underwear with a matching bra and put it on. They seemed to fit me quite well considering my... chest size. I found a purple and black striped tee that stopped above my stomach and then found a black skirt that went up to my knees. I put on black and purple striped stockings under that because it felt a little chilly in... where ever I am. There was a navy blue jacket that looked exactly the same to Maka's jacket except it was, you know, navy blue. I looked in a mirror and checked my appearance. I looked cute yet mysterious. I walked out to find that Soul and his friends were now conscious. I glared at the boy who had opened the shower curtains and all he did was blush and look away. _Was he still thinking about me in the shower?_ I thought and apparently Maka saw this too.

"Maka Chop!" she yelled and hit him in the head with the spine of her hard covered book. The boy was knocked out for the second time that day. _Poor boy. But he did deserve it._

"Ha! Told you she was gonna fit into Blair's clothes!" Soul yelled at Maka and pointed his finger at her.

"Maka Chop!" Maka hit Soul on the head harder than how she hit the other guy. But the weird thing was, that he didn't faint like him. Instead Soul just rubbed his head and glared at Maka.

"Um, okay. I need to know who all of you are and stuff. Because I just woke up in a different bed, was sexually harassed by little boy blue over there, and if I remember correctly have something called black blood in me," I said while sitting down and folding her arms under her chest.

"Oh, sorry about the sexual harassment. Its just BlackStar's way of proving he's the 'almighty, powerful BlackStar.' Anyway. I'm Maka Albarn. I'm sixteen and, well, the person who brought you here."

"I'm Soul 'Eater' Evans. I'm seventeen, by the way. I'm also the other person who brought you here."

"Well, my name is Death the Kid," **(I love you Kid! , Holy crap did I say that out loud? Kid : Yup. Me: ! #$)**," but you can call me Kid. I'm seventeen. I'm Lord Death's son and I'm also a reaper." _Show-off._

"Hiya! My name's Pattie Thompson! And I love Giraffes! Oh, I'm also a fifteen year old girl who just loooooooves giraffes!" _ Didn't she already say that she likes giraffes?_

"My name's Liz Thompson. I'm her sister, and eighteen."

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. I'm eighteen and a ninja."

"I am the mighty BlackStar! I'm only seventeen years old, but I'll be the one who'll surpass god!" BlackStar said. _When did he wake up?_

"Um, okay. I guess I have to introduce myself now. I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I'm technically 24 but with the Tenrou Time skip thing I'm actually seventeen."

"What?" all of them said in unision.

"I'm 24. But in my head I'm seventeen because. In order to protect me and my friends this... old friend of ours protected us. But it took seven years for us to wake up and... Okay wait. Let me explain it better. When I was seventeen me and my friends were hit by something very powerful and it caused us to sleep for seven years without aging. So I may be 24, but I still act, talk, and dress like a seventeen year old girl."

"That makes sense... I think," Maka said. I nodded seeing that all of them started to understand what I was getting at.

"Um, if you don't mind I'd like to go back home now," I said.

"What? Back to the moron who dumped you? No way," BlackStar said, "You're saying with me- uh. I mean us."

"You know your starting to remind me of him so why don't I just leave everyone alone right now!" I yelled at him. They were making me pissed. Because, first of all. They kidnap me because of my black blood. But now that its gone (I think) I should no longer be here. And secondly, they won't let me go home and BlackStar is acting as if they're my rightful owner. But they aren't.

"Well, you have to stay here whether you like it or not!" BlackStar yelled back at me, apparently he's like Natsu; always having the need to win, no matter what it is. Even if its an argument.

"Who's gonna make me?"

"I am! Tsubaki, transform. Lets see what she's got." _Terrible mistake moron._

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I woke up a few hours later to find myself at the guild's hospital thingy... I'm always forgetting what its actually called. I think its an infirmary.

"So your awake?" someone said to my right. It was Cana.

"Cana! When you guys found me or something, did you happen to see Lucy or a girl with green eyes and dusty blonde hair?"

"Nope. But you've got a lot of explaining to do. We can't find Lucy anywhere and in her apartmen we found blood on her carpet and on a knife."

"Alright I'll tell you everything... But its gonna be long." Cana grabbed a chair and sat down, waiting to listen. I sighed and slowly began.

* * *

"Wow..." Cana said when I finally finished the story.

"Yeah."

"So where's Lucy now. And who are these Maka and Soul people?"

"Don't know. But we gotta tell gramps."

"You should stay here and rest. I'll bring Wendy up so she could heal you." Cana walked out the door and a few minutes later Wendy came up and started healing me._ Lucy where did you go? I'm really sorry I broke your heart and stuff. Will you ever come back to us?_

* * *

**Okay! That was chapter two! I'm really sorry if there are any spelling mistakes and if there any grammar/spelling mistakes, please tell me by either posting a review or PM-ing me. (Pm would be better though.) So leave a review on whether you like it or not. Don't forget to click the follow/favorite button. Oh and tell me who you want me to pair up in here, because I'll put more pairings in eventually but the main couple here would be Lucy and BlackStar. Right now they hate eah other but it'll eventually grow to love! :D So help me out PLEASE!**

**Love, Animelova2001**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Battle of Magic and Soul

**Hi guys! I probably won't post a new chapter tomorrow. :( Sorry. But I have a good excuse! I'm going to the Boy's and Girl's Club's annual Winter Ball! And sadly I don't think I'll be going with ****_him_****. Oh well. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And yes, I am going to have Lucy use her magic in this chapter. Thats how I wanted the characters of Soul Eater to find out she was a mage or in the eyes of the Soul crew, a witch... DUN DUN DUN!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Battle between Magic and Soul**

**Lucy POV**

We were outside preparing for the epic battle of the century! Well, to me. This BlackStar person seriously was starting to remind me of Natsu, which was seriously starting to piss me off. A lot. Here, why don't I make a list of how he reminds me of Natsu

1. He's obnoxious like Natsu

2. He wants to fight me just to see what I got (LIKE NATSU)

3. He thinks he can win

4. He's stupid like Natsu

5. He commands people to do what he wants

6. He has fucking COLORED HAIR LIKE NATSU

7. He's cute like Natsu

8. He's strong like Natsu

9. He's making me fall for him... like how Natsu did

10. He'll probably break my heart

Wait what? Did I actually just do that? This list supposed to be of the things that I hate about him because he's like Natsu. I'm not supposed to be falling for such an obnoxious, idiotic, cute, strong, and... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME? UGH! You know what? I'm just gonna stop comparing BlackStar with Natsu. Afterall, I honestly do hate Natsu for _everything_. If I honestly do hate Natsu, then why am I falling for someone so similar to Natsu, it feels as if I had never left Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Are you ready little boy blue? 'Cause I'm comin' atcha!" I yelled at him as I took Loke out from my key holder.

"Hell, yeah! Oh shoot! Tsubaki, watch out! She's gonna hurt us with some lil' old keys!" He mocked me. I got pissed, so I held up my middle finger and flipped him off. This isn't like me, but I had to do something! He was teasing my keys. My celestial spirits. My only friends, in the world I'm in right now.

"Open, gate of the Lion! Loke!" There was a brilliant flash of light and suddenly Loke was there, by my side. It was obvious that all of them were surprised. But, it seemed as if Maka and Soul were worried about what I just did.

"Witch!" BlackStar yelled.

"My princess is not a witch! You shouldn't be messing with her! Lucy may I beat the hell out of this asshole?" Loke growled.

"Yeah, that's what I called you for."

* * *

**Normal POV (I need normal POV's for battle scenes**

"Everyone, Lucy isn't a witch okay? She's a mage. And mages just uses magical power, and stuff but if you actually look at her soul. Her soul isn't a witch's soul. So don't kill her!" Maka yelled.

"Who cares. I'll beat her, no matter what she is, witch, meister, weapon, or not! She's going down!" BlackStar yelled.

"Regulus Impact!" Loke yelled, hoping he would quickly beat this guy up. BlackStar flew back and crashed through the wall. Everyone was surprised because, that was the first time they'd seen BlackStar fly back from a punch!

"Woo! Way to go Loke!" Lucy said and hugged him really tight, much to his surprise. Then, she leaned up and kissed Loke on the cheek. Little did she know, that BlackStar had already recovered from the punch, and was watching in shock, and anger, her kiss him. Lucy kissed Loke because, he had done many things for her and she had never rewarded him for it. Of course she didn't want to feel guilty and just not reward Loke for doing such a splendid job at taking BlackStar down.

"Princess... I never knew you liked me that much," Loke teased her. She blushed tremendously and pushed away.

"You, baka. I just wanted to reward you for doing a good job."

"You know... There are many than ways to reward me," Loke said smirking down at her.

"You pervert! Forced Gate Closure," Lucy slashed the key at Loke and he was gone. BlackStar was angry at Loke for being so perverted at Lucy. Even though he didn't even know her that much. BlackStar didn't want to admit it, but he did feel a little jealous when Lucy kissed Loke. _That should be me, not him. I should be the one in her arms. I should be the one who gets to be kissed... I made a promise to myself that I ould protect her since she was the only one who needs protecting. Tsubaki already proved that she didn't need me when she defeated her brother... so I just stopped loving her and liked her as a friend. But now, I need to be there for Lucy, not fighting her. What the hell is wrong with me? Picking a fight with the girl I chose to protect? _He thought to himself and face-palmed himself inside of his head.

"Oh, don't get to ahead of yourself _Princess_," he mocked. That got Lucy seriously pissed off. Then closed her eyes and counted to ten, just to restrain herself from going over there and beating him to a pulp. When she opened her eyes to give a death glare to him, but he wasn't there. She was shocked and started to look everywhere for him, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

"Over here!" she turned around just in time to get cut with a black sword. It cut her stomach and she started to bleed.

"AHHH!" she screamed. She had, had enough of this guy. If she didn't end this battle quickly, she was going to die. "Open, Gate of the th Twins! Gemini!"

"Hello, Lucy-sama," Gemi said.

"Hi, Princess," Mini said.

"Hey guys. Let's do Urano Metria got it? Transform into me," I said.

"Okay!" They said in unison. Then a naked Lucy, wrapped in a towel appeared. And some of the spectators fainted with a nosebleed.

"Crap! I totally forgot to change it! Ugh, this'll have to do."

"Oh, okay. I get what you're trying to do to me now. Your trying to seduce me because you realized that you cannot defeat me, the mighty BlackStar!" BlackStar said and started laughing.

"Ew! No! Ready, Gemini?"

"Yup." They stood back to back, and held hands. Then pointed their hands to the side of them. BlackStar stopped laughing and stared watching them. He realized that Lucy had lost a lot of blood because she was starting to pale up.

"Lucy we can stop now. You seriously need to get to the hospital," BlackStar said, concerned. But it was too late, Lucy and Gemini started to chant the spell.

"Survey the Heaven, open the Heaven all the stars, far and wide. Show me thy appearance with such shine. O Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars. Aspect became complete. Open thy malevolent gate. Oh, 88 Stars of the heaven. Shine! Urano Metria!" They shouted in unison as several orbs of light gathered around them. Then there was a blast of light coming from the Lucys and aimed for BlackStar. It hit with such a great impact that the wind, coming from the blast, blew Pattie away... literally. Kid and Maka were hugging each other, trying not to get blown away from the wind.

Gemini returned to the celestial spirit world because Lucy was now out of magical power and was close to fainting.

"I won?" she asked no one in particular.

"No I'm still here," BlackStar said looking down at her from a nearby building that was no where near where she hit.

"What? I hit you with full force! I- uhhhh," Lucy started but then, she fainted. Loke came out of the celestial world just in time to catch her from falling.

"Lucy!" Maka yelled and started to run to aid her. Loke growled at her as she came near his master.

"It's okay, I'm her friend. I can bring her to a hospital, you can carry her if you want," Maka said inching closer to him. Loke nodded.

"Alright, but don't let _him _near her," Loke nodded his head in the direction of BlackStar.

"What? Why me?" he asked.

"Because your the reason she's dying right now!" Loke shot back at him. BlackStar drooped his head in guilt. He hadn't meant for her to get hurt really bad. He thought that she didn't get cut that deep.

"Okay, stop fighting. We need to get Lucy to a hospital now," Kid said as he inched closer to Maka. **(KiMa moment! ,)**

"Fine," They both said. And they started walking to the hospital to get Lucy a doctor. Loke looked down at Lucy and saw she was getting paler. He grabbed her hand to hold it, but realized that her guild mark had disappeared.

* * *

**Fairy Tail POV**

"NATSU!" Makarov's voice rang throughout the guild. Natsu slowly went up into his office. It had only been a few hours since he had finally finished healing up.

"Yes?" Natsu said when he finally reached the top.

"Lucy has left us," Makarov said with a worried/sad look in his eyes. Natsu was confused because he thought that he already knew Lucy was gone.

"Uh, yeah. But she was actually kidnapped."

"NOT THAT WAY, BAKA!"

"Sorry..."

"What I meant was that, I can't feel her guild mark anymore. Lucy has left the guild without our permission."

"What!"

"You need to go find her, and fast. Because when she last had her guild mark on, I could feel that she was in danger. Take Team Natsu with you. But don't, no matter what. DON'T TAKE LISSANA WITH YOU!"

"Fine."

"Okay you guys are going to Nevada, that's in the US. There'll be a teleportation mage at the edge of the forest to take you there, faster than a train."

"Okay, I'm going to tell them now. Bye!" Natsu left as fast as he could, because he wanted Lucy to come home and have everything back to normal again. He brought her to this guild, and he didn't want to be the one who made her leave this guild.

"Gray! Erza! Wendy! Come here!" Natsu yelled as soon as he got down from the office. Three people stood up and went to Natsu. Carla and Happy went to Natsu too, because their partners were over there anyways.

"What do you want?" Gray replied sharply to Natsu. He was mad at Natsu for letting Lucy get kidnapped and taken somewhere else.

"We need to find Lucy. I know where she is. She's somewhere in Nevada and when we get there, I'll just sniff her out of where she's hiding. So do you guys want to help me bring Lucy home?" Natsu asked, hoping they'd say yes.

"I want to go find Lucy! I really miss her," Happy said.

"Anything for Lucy-chan!" Wendy said.

"If Wendy's in, then I'm going," Carla said.

"I want to make amends with Lucy for what you did, Natsu. So yes," Erza said, casting him a cold look.

"As long as we get Lucy back," Gray said.

"Alright! Rescue mission time!" Natsu said with a fist in the air. Erza hit him and Natsu grew a pink bump on his head that matched the color of his hair. He pouted and started to head to where they were supposed to go.

* * *

**Okay that was chapter 3! Hope you really liked it ;D Make sure to leave a review on what you think about this chapter. And I'm sorry about the battle part, because I'm not good at writing battle scenes :( Oh, and the next chapter will be short because I plan on making it a KiMa chapter. , So, just a reminder, I won't update tomorrow, sorry. There's a winter ball and I have to go. Don't forget to review. And go ahead and click that follow/favorite the stroy! Thanks! I love you (No homo if you're a girl ;*)**

**Love, Animelova2001**


	4. Chapter 4 : Love triangle!

**Hey guys! I got this awesome chapter thats gonna be really short because it has only like 5% things that have to do with the story! ;P But, whatever. I updated the last chapter... just in case you didn't know... yet. But yeah, I made it way longer and well, the dance went well. Turns out that my dress wasn't fancy enough! I should've been a Christmas ball, not a Christmas Prom! Seriously, I'm only in seventh grade and the dance made me feel like I was in an actual Prom! I left early because, my date didn't show up, I almost had an anxiety attack, and my friend who went with me ditched me for her other friends! I don't know what's wrong with me, but at least I have you guys... Right? Right now I'm really sick because of the dance... That cursed thing! Hope you have a wonderful Christmas soon! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : A Love Triangle?**

**Maka's POV**

We went directly to the hospital after Loke stopped arguing with BlackStar with Lucy in his arms. I've read books about celestial spirits, and stellar magic. Although, I never knew that they were actually real. I always thought they were fairy tales. But then again, Lucy said she came from... Fairy Tail. I'm still confused about that fact, but still...

"Maka," Kid said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said, trying to keep my blush down. I don't know why, but whenever I talk him, or when I'm near him, I always get hot and try not to look embarrassed about looking at him. I've never felt this way about anyone before. But when I first met him and felt my blood rush up to my face. I always thought that it was just because he was stronger and more powerful than me, and that he's Lord Death's son, and a reaper for god's sake!

When I talked to Liz about my... situation. Wait, no. Lets call it a _problem_. Okay, that sounds a little better. So, anyways, when I talked to her about my problem she lit up. I'm not joking, she actually made the room we were in become brighter. I didn't even know that, that was possible! When I asked what was wrong, she just hugged me, stuffing me into he breasts. She released me before I felt like I was going to faint from the loss of oxygen. She finally told me that I had a thing for her meister.

* * *

**Flashback**

"A thing?" I asked her, confused because I haven't experienced anything like this and, well, never wanted to be with a guy before.

"Yes! Your feelings make perfect sense. You can tell that your in love when you go through these kind of symptoms!" She squealed with delight.

"What symptoms? I haven't felt anything out of the ordinary," I lied.

"Really? Ok, have you ever felt that its gotten a bit warm when your next to Kid?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ever notice that your face feels hot when you think about him?"

"I guess. But it likes that with Soul, too."

"Do you ever feel like you stare at Kid for no reason, but because of how you like to look at him?"

"Well, that's only because he stares back at me!" I protested, seeing where this was leading too.

"All those things are telling you that you have feelings for him! And, from what you told me about how he stares back at you, I'm guessing that he likes you too!" Her face turned into one of those colons with a capital d. **(A/N - If you guys don't know what she's talking about, she's talking about this - :D)**

"Um, no. He's just a good friend that's all," I said, my face was getting redder by the minute.

"Your blushing! Don't lie to me Maka Albarn! Tell me the truth. Do you like him or not?" She said inching closer to me, eager to know.

"I-I guess I-I l-like hi-him," I stuttered quietly, hoping she didn't hear me. But sadly, my attempts failed.

"HAHAHAHA! I told you!" She stood up and did a little victory dance. I scoffed at her. Sure, maybe I did like Kid, a little but I think I have more of a crush on Soul. He likes me, I know that for sure. He confessed to me a few months ago. The thing is, it didn't make our partnership weird and unstable, but it made it stronger. I did start to think that we were going to be together... until now."

"But, but I like Soul! And he likes me too! I can't afford to think about Kid if I've got Soul," I asked. **(A/N I decided it would be better if Maka in love with Soul because I _love _Kid. And when I write things like this it makes me feel a little jealous. I also changed it because I didn't want the SoMa lovers who were reading this story get mad at me... Sorry! And the best out of all this, would be to put a little love triangle!) **

"Well, you've got to stop being pretty. Having two boys like you at once will result in a love triangle," she said. I blushed. _I'm not that pretty, _I thought.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"I've got to talk to you," Kid said as he pulled me into an unoccupied hospital room. I was blushing. Before I was in the room I caught a glimpse at Soul. He was staring daggers at Kid. I felt a pang of guilt.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as soon as Kid closed the door behind us. I sat on a chair while Kid sat on a patient bed.

"Lucy. She's a witch... isn't she?" He asked. I nodded, then shook my head remembering what that boy, Natsu, had told me.

"She isn't a witch. She's a mage. Apparently mages are magic users that most of them use for good. There are some mages that do bad things," I explained.

"Ok, then what kind of soul does she have?"

"I don't actually know. When I look at her soul, it doesn't show a weapon's, witch's, meister's, or even a regular human's soul. All it shows is a black, broken heart. But when I looked into her friend, Natsu's heart, it showed fire," I explained.

"Oh, that is weird. I read this book that explained the world of meisters, weapons, witches, regular humans, and those of the magic world. Actually we live on separate sections of the world. The two side are similar, yet different," He said, recalling on his memory.

"Oh, well-" I was cut off by how he continued to talk.

"There's something called 'The Rift.' It's some kind of border that separates our world and their world. People don't usually see it, but if you have some kind of... _business _to attend to on the other side, The Rift will let you through. It seems as if its alive and a living thing! But, The Rift can only work on days that the moon is full, or when the sun is in it's highest peak."

"Really? That would explain how I was lost when I was bringing Lucy back. So there's no other way in or out of The Rift?"

"Well, there's actually this person who takes you across, but he's really similar to a Kishin. He'll only guide you through if you gave him a mage's head or a human soul. Sometimes, you can give him strawberry cheesecake, because that's his favorite. But that rarely happens." _Cheesecake? Wow, that guy is weird._

"Okay, so what's his name?"

"The Devourer of Souls." I slightly flinched. I have heard that name before. He's a master killer. No one knew if he was a weapon or a meister. But we just guessed that he was a weapon because, he ate all the victims' souls. But strangely enough, he disappeared around the time Asura was resurrected. I stayed quiet, and he did too. Everything became awkward. Why? I don't know. _Wait, this is my chance! I can ask him if he likes me or not! And if he does, I'll turn him down. Soul is the perfect guy for me. And if I said no to him, our partnership might as well be ruined._

"Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something... _really _important?"

"Sure."

I couldn't help but blush as I asked this question. "D-do you, m-mayb-be p-probably, l-like me?" I asked. The hole in my skirt was suddenly fascinating!

"Umm, yeah. What about you? Do you like me?" He asked so calm and collected. I didn't want to break his heart, but that's the only way I can stop liking Kid. I looked up at him and gave him a straight face.

"No." He deadpanned.

"Wha-what? But Liz said you liked me! How could she be wrong in her powers of love? I'm such a fool! Of course you don't like me! Who would like an idiot who's unsymmetrical? Why! Why! Why!" Kid said while on his knees and pounding the floor with his fist.

"Kid, calm down. I did like you, but now. I think I like someone else," I said thinking of Soul. He looked up at me and I flashed him a smile. Suddenly all his sadness faded from his face.

"Okay, we've got to get out of here. They're probably wondering where we've gone to," I said and opened the door. But as I opened the door, I found Liz and Pattie trying to overhear our conversation.

"Oh, haha, hey guys. We were just, haha, trying to... find the bathroom. Yeah! Pattie had to go really bad so, see ya later!" Liz yelled in between nervous laughs, and ran off. I looked at Soul and looked relieved. _Wait, did he hear us talking too? _

* * *

**Okay! I'm done. Please review and click that follow/favorite button. I hoped you liked it. See you later!**

**Love, Animelova2001**


	5. Chapter 5 : Hospitalized

**Hey guys! Did you have a good holiday? I did... not. Oh well. Did you guys get a lot of presents?! I hope you did :D OH well, Chapter 5 :**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Hospitalized**

**Lucy's POV **

I woke up in a hospital bed. At first I thought that I was at Fairy Tail's infirmary, but then I remembered what BlackStar did to me. I looked under the covers I was in, to find myself in one of those hospital dresses that showed my butt. I blushed a deep shade of red and realized that my keys weren't there.

I looked around in shock. "Loke? Virgo? Where are my keys?" I asked no one. I was hoping that they'd hear me and come to my aid, but nothing happened. Tears started to form in my eyes. I couldn't bear the thoughts of losing my friends. And now it was actually happening, I had lost them.

The hospital door swung open slowly. Maka walked in.

"Lucy? Why are you crying? You know, its okay to lose fight to BlackStar. Winning isn't everything," Maka said trying to calm me down.

"No, no. M-my keys. Th-they're gone! Those keys were the only friends I had left, and now they're gone!" I said, crying even more. The door opened again and Loke walked inside, my keys were in his hand.

"Were you looking for me, princess?" He asked. I smiled and got up from my bed with amazing speed. I hugged him really tight.

"Loke! Don't you ever take my keys from me again! I don't ever want to lose you or any of the celestial spirits. Never," I said, hugging him more tightly.

"We love you too," Loke said. He handed me my keys and disappeared with a flash of golden light. Suddenly, my stomach started hurting really bad. I screamed out in pain, and Maka guided me back to my bed.

"Lucy, you haven't fully recovered yet. Please wait a few days before you try to stand up," Maka said. I had an idea.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo," I said weakly. With a flash of pink light, Virgo stood there, chains and all.

"Punishment, princess?" she asked like she usually did.

"No! Can you go get Wendy? I know she's probably somewhere far away, but just get her. I need her to heal me," I said.

"Okay, Princess. Goodbye," she drilled her way out of here. I deadpanned.

"Virgo! You can't drill out of a two story building!" I yelled, but sighed because she was already gone.

"Your a princess?" Maka asked.

"Um, no. I didn't want them to call me 'master' so they just decided to call me their princess," I explained.

"Ooh," She replied. The door opened again, and everyone came in. First Soul, then Kid, followed by Liz, Pattie, and Tsubaki. Finally BlackStar came through the door. He had an apologetic look on his face. I knew I couldn't be mad at him. He just didn't know when he went too far. That's how Natsu was, so I guess I have to get used to it too.

"Um, I'm really sorry that I cut you. I mean, I was planning on hitting you, but I didn't mean to cut you. Sometimes I can go a little to far, hehe," BlackStar said while scratching the back of his head. I sighed.

"Just like Natsu," I whispered. Only Maka heard me. I saw her eyes widen.

"What was that?" BlackStar asked.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone," I said with a fake smile. He relaxed a little bit and then we just started talking. Everyone started leaving one by one, until it was just me and BlackStar.

"So Natsu blew up a whole town when he first met you?" BlackStar asked.

"Yeah! He can really go too far, just like you. Ya know?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said, and our conversation became a comfortable silence. I looked out the window and watched everything outside. I glanced at BlackStar and saw him looking at me. I pretended not to notice and continued to look outside.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

We were almost at the dock when Virgo appeared. I screamed in shock and hid behind Erza.

"Virgo! Where's Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Hime-sama is in Nevada, Death City," Virgo answered.

"D-Death C-C-City?" I stammered. I was scared of a lot of things, but a city called Death. That was a major no no. What made it have such a scary name? Did people die there? Was everyone Death-worshipers? I shivered at those thoughts.

"Yes. Now Hime-sama needs Wendy-san to come and heal her. She has been terribly injured and needs to be healed right away," Virgo said looking directly at me.

"What! Lucy's hurt? Who hurt her? I'm gonna find them and destroy them," Natsu said with a fiery fist in the air.

"No. You are not going to Hime-sama. I will not allow the person who has ripped her heart apart, to go even an inch near her," Virgo replied calmly. But she gave Natsu a death glare, which told him to back off.

"Um, it's okay. I'll go, just ask Lucy-san if it's alright to bring Gray, Erza, Happy, and Carla along too. Hopefully she'll say yes," I said thinking about how nice Lucy is.

"But. But what about me? I"m Lucy's best friend!" Natsu complained.

"No. I just said that you are not allowed near her. If you do, you will suffer the wrath of all her zodiac keys," Virgo said. If her eyes could kill, I bet Nastu would've been nothing but bones.

"Um, Virgo? Can we go see Lucy-san now? If she's that injured, she would be almost dead. Let's hope she's still breathing," I told Virgo. She nodded and motioned for me to go to her. I stepped forward until she could touch me. Virgo, held me near her and we were gone in a flash of pink light. I closed my eyes because the light was too bright.

When I opened them I saw that we were in the Celestial Spirit World. I still remembered how beautiful it was the last time I was here, but now it was way more prettier. But before I could take in all the sights of this world, there was another bright pink light and I closed my eyes again. I blinked them open once more and saw that we were in a hospital. There was a hospital bed with Lucy laying down o it and sleeping. Surrounding her were eight people. Ten including Virgo and myself. I saw Loke among these people, and when he saw me looking at him, he nodded.

Everyone's gazes turned to me. I yelped in surprise because, these people scared me. You might not know it, but I'm a little scared of meeting new people.

"U-um, hi. I'm Wendy Marvel, Lucy's friend. She wanted me to heal her. Please don't hurt me!" I said and hid behind Virgo. Loke just chuckled and everyone gave me friendly smiles.

"It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you. I'm Maka Albarn, and this is my partner, Soul," Maka said. I looked up to see a girl with sandy blonde hair reaching her hand out to me. I shook her hand and looked at a boy who had white hair, like Mira's, and red eyes.

"Sup," He said. I think that, he was the one Maka said was Soul.

"H-hi. I'm sorry, b-but I'm a little shy when it comes to new people," I said.

"Oh, that alright. You're just like Crona, you know," She said. I smiled, thinking that Crona was probably a good person too.

"I'm Death the Kid. You can call me Kid, though. These are my partners, Liz and Pattie," Kid said, and gestured to the girls who looked the same. I'm guessing that they were probably sisters.

"Hey," The older looking sister said," I'm Liz."

"And I'm Pattie! I like giraffes!" Pattie said. She sounded like a little girl, but I could tell that she was older than me.

"Hi, I'm Tsubaki. Nice to meet you. My partner is BlackStar. He's the guy with the blue hair, and who accidentally hurt Lucy. We are really sorry he did that, although it was my fault too. I didn't mean to cut her that deep. I should've known that my blade went in deep. I'm really sorry," Tsubaki said.

"It alright. I don't blame you. Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, The place where me and Lucy came from, we had close experiences with being almost dead," I said remembering Nirvana, Edolas, Tenrou, and Grand Magic games.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Maka said. Everyone was a little shocked, well everyone except Loke and Virgo. They were probably shocked because I'm only fourteen, and I have been almost-killed many times.

"No, it's okay. I'm just happy that we survived it. Sometimes, there were fun," I said. I was remembering the time when we went to the water park and Gray froze everything. Oh, and Natsu made us go on that crazy death slide. **(A/N She's talking about the 5th OVA episode on Fairy Tail)**

"Um, ok. But I don't really see how almost dying could be fun, but okay," Kid said.

"Oh, hahaha. Okay. I'll just wake Lucy up and heal her. I need to ask her some stuff," I said. I turned to Lucy and lightly shook her. Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw me.

"Wendy! OH, how I missed you! Can you please heal me so I can get up and hug you?" She asked and pointed to her stomach. I nodded and put my hands over her stomach and blue light emitted from my hands.

* * *

**That was chapter 5! Usually I give up on my stories after chapter 4, because I don't have any ideas left. But I'm glad that I came up with this one! YAY! Please review and tell me what you like and dislike about this chapter. Criticism is welcome, although I might get mad and probably stop writing. Go ahead and click that follow/favorite button. It really boosts my self esteem in writing andhelps me write more and better. So, yeah.**

**Love, Animelova2001**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Reunion

**Chapter 6! I think I might just hold up on all of my stories just so I can focus on this one and continue writing it. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

After a few minutes had past, Wendy had _finally_ finished healing me. I got out from my bed and stretched to make sure that nothing hurt anymore. When it seemed that everything was fine, I tackled Wendy into a bear hug. I nearly squashed the girl until I noticed that she couldn't breathe under me.

"Wendy! How's the guild doing without me? How's Carla, Happy, Gray, Levy, Erza, and everyone else there at the guild? Did they kick Natsu out yet? Is dead? Oh, please tell me that Natsu's gone from the guild," I said. I am mad at Natsu, but no mad enough to kill him. I just don't want to see myself all evil again. And I'm pretty sure that I'll go all out next time I see him.

"Everyone's fine. Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Carla, and I were sent to go look for you and bring you back. Gray, Erza and Happy miss you a lot. Is it okay if Virgo brings them here to visit you? And maybe Natsu too?" She asked kindly. I know that she wanted me to go back t the guild, and I know that if I bring Happy, he's gonna cry until Natsu comes here too. After all, they are partners.

"All right. They can come. But I will not and shall not speak or even look at Natsu. He is going to wait outside of the hospital and will remain more than a hundred feet away from me," I said.

"Um, but Lu-chan. Isn't a hundred feet a bit too far?" She asked.

"Its either that or he doesn't come at all."

"Um, ok."

"Virgo, can you please go and bring Carla, Happy, Erza and Gray into the room, please? And get Natsu too, but male him wait outside the hospital please," I asked nicely.

"Yes, Hime-san," Virgo said, and then disappeared in a flash of pink light.

"So, Wendy. Let's talk about you and Romeo," I said, thinking about how cute they looked together. Oh, no. I'm turning into Mira!

* * *

**Team Natsu's POV**

When Wendy had gone to Lucy, they had stopped traveling to wait for her return. Erza was sitting on her cart that was filled with her luggage, as usual. Gray was sitting under a tree, making mini ice sculptures with his magic. Natsu and happy were watching a butterfly eat nectar from a flower, and Carla was pacing around, worrying about Wendy.

It hadn't been long. It was just 15 minutes until a bright pink light appeared in front of Erza's cart of stuff.

"Hello everyone," Virgo said. Everyone immediately rushed up to her and asked her questions.

"What did Lucy say?"

"Is she okay?"

"Where's Wendy?"

"Did you bring food? I'm hungry," Happy said with a grumbling stomach.

"To answer all you questions, Hime-sama said to bring all of you to her hospital room. Hime-sama is alright, Wendy is chatting with everyone, and I'll bring out food in just a moment," Virgo said, and disappeared with a puff of pink smoke. Five seconds later, she appeared again with a platter of freshly cooked salmon.

"Oh, thank you, Virgo!" Happy said with a mouthful of his food.

"So when do we get to see Wendy? And Lucy?" Carla asked.

"Whenever you wish to leave," Virgo said, expressionless as usual.

"What about now?" Erza asked.

"Alright, please leave you things on top of Erza-san's cart. It will be much easier to transport."

"Alright," Erza, Gray, and Carla said.

"AYE!" Happy and Natsu said. And with that, they went into the spirit world, in front of the hospital to drop Natsu off with Erza's cart, and went into Lucy's hospital room. Even in there you could hear Natsu screaming things like :

"Why am I here? Virgo come back here! Lucy, let me in!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

As soon as Erza, Gray, Happy, and Carla came into the room, I was tackled with a bunch of hugs. Of course, only three people hugged me while Carla starting asking Wendy questions.

"Oh, Lucy! Please forgive us! We never meant to hurt you in anyway! Whaaaa! I'm so sorry!" Happy yelled.

"It's okay, just please get off of me," I managed to say. Everyone quickly got off, except for Happy. But that was okay because he was pretty light. Then I heard yelling on the first floor downstairs. That voice was all too familiar to me.

"Virgo, did you tell Natsu why he has to stay down there?" I asked, know that he wouldn't complain unless it was really important or he found something unfair.

"No. Punishment, Hime-sama?" She asked. I was starting to think that she did this on purpose.

"No. Just go and tell him," I said with a sigh and a shake of my head.

"Lucy, don't tell me that you were serious about bringing _him _to the hospital," Maka said with worry in her voice.

"I had to. I'm not that mean. And my mom used to tell me that if I choose to act the same way of how people were mean to me, I would just be doing what the bully was doing to me," I explained.

"Um, Lucy. Is this your kidnapper?" Erza asked, changing into her purgatory armor. I looked at Maka and her friends. I caught Soul staring at Erza with a bit of blood dripping down his nose. I got pissed off, but I understood what he was feeling. Some of Erza's armor did show a bit too much skin.

"Maka Chop!" Maka shouted and hit Soul with her hard covered book that came out of no where. Soul was knocked out. Apparently Maka had used all her strength in that chop.

"Did she just hit one of her nakama?" Happy asked.

"No, not really. Its kind of like how I Lucy-kick you guys when you do something inappropriate or disturbing or disgusting or-"

"Ok we get it," they all said in unison. If they hadn't stopped me, the list could have gone on forever.

"And to answer your question Erza, they didn't kidnap me. They were going to take me to a school that will teach me how to control my... my b-black blood," I said. My voice began to crack as I said black blood.

"Oh, ok. So they're your friends?" She asked. I nodded.

"Then why don't you introduce us to your new friends, Lucy?" Gray asked. I had heard a lot of introductions that day, and I wanted to make this fast.

"OK. This is Soul, Maka, Kid, Pattie, Liz, BlackStar and Tsubaki. Guys, this is Gray, Erza, Happy, and Carla. The baka downstairs is Natsu," I said.

"Hi," everyone said to each other.

"Okay, now that everyone has been introduced, Maka can you show us around town and hopefully the school?" I asked.

"Alright. But you'll need to meet Lord Death first. I'm sure that he'll want to meet you and all your friends," she replied,"But, what are we going to do about that idiot downstairs?" I had forgotten all about Natsu because Virgo had managed to calm him down. I started to think about how I might turn into the 'Demon Lucy' again.

"Um, I think that he should come along. Maybe Demon Lucy won't come out when I see him. I do hate Natsu and all that stuff. I really want to make him suffer and make sure that he'll never be able to love someone ever again. And I really do want to beat his face up _sooooo_ bad that no one will even recognize him anymore. But killing him might be a little too far. All I want is sweet, sweet revenge," I said with an evil look in my eyes. But I quickly replaced it with a warm smile. "I think I can handle him."

"Scary..." everyone whispered. I shot them all a death glare and they cowered back.

* * *

We went downstairs to go and invite Natsu to join us. When we got down there we saw him tied up to Erza's cart with a gag in his mouth and I noticed that the cart was moving. Due to his motion sickness, he wasn't moving at all. I smiled at that. I walked to the front of the cart to see Virgo rocking the cart back and forth.

"Hime-sama. Back so soon?" She asked.

"Yeah. You did a really good job at keeping him calm. Well, now that everything's done and stuff, you can go back to the spirit world now," I said calmly.

"But Hime-"

"Forced Gate Closure," I said while I swung her key across her form. She disappeared in a little flash of pink light. I went to the back and saw Natsu finally untied. He was talking to the others, seeming to get himself introduced. When he noticed me coming here, I averted my eyes to everyone else except him. I hated him with all my life. I don't know how, but my love for him turned into hate for him in only a day.

"Hey guys! Shall we go to Lord Death now?" I asked brightly to everyone else besides Natsu.

"Hey, Luce who's Lord-" Natsu started but I ignored him with a question.

"Maka, can we go now?"

"Um, uh. S-sure," She answered clearly shocked by my actions.

"All right of we go!" I said. I summoned Plue into my arms as we walked to where ever Lord Death was.

"Luce, are you ignoring me?" Natsu asked. I wasn't ignoring him, I was actually being childish and giving him the silent treatment.

"Hey, Plue. Do you hear anything? 'Cause I think I just heard a pest," I told Plue who had no idea of what I was doing.

"Pun Puuun?" He asked._  
_

"Wow, Lucy. I thought you were more mature than doing something as childish as giving me the Silent Treatment. Well, I guess this I should've expected this. After all, you couldn't handle me giving a little kiss to Lisanna," Natsu whispered so close to me ear that I could feel his breath on my ear. I turned around. I knew that all he was trying to do was get my attention, but I couldn't help it. Slowly, I felt myself going into Demon Lucy mode. But I restrained. I started hearing voices in my head.

"Lucy. Why don't you let me out? I've only been out once and its no fun just staying here in your body. I'm really bored. How about we go kill Natsu? I know you want to," a young voice said in my head.

"Who are you?" I asked silently in my head.

"You don't remember me? Close your eyes and you'll see," She replied back. I closed my eyes and saw a girl who looked about twelve and had black hair and silver eyes.

"Karina," I said outloud. I opened my eyes and saw Natsu looking at me as if I was crazy. I got mad.

"Lucy let's go punish this guy. I promise that you'll have full control of what you do. You don't have to kill him if you don't want to," Karina said.

"Alright," I said quietly in my head. I went over Erza and took the sword she had sheathed that always hang on her waist

"Natsu. Do you really want to do this?" I asked knowing full well that he didn't want to fight me. But I wanted to fight him.

"Do what? You wanna fight me? Go ahead and try, I bet you can't even lay one finger on me," Natsu said smirking.

"You wanna go down that road? Fine let's go," I said. _Oh boy, this sure is gonna hurt, _I thought while bringing the sword up to me. I closed my eyes really tight before inserting the blade through my stomach. I coughed up some blood but then, the pain stopped. I opened my eyes to see Karina emerging from my blood.

"Thanks Luce! I'm so happy to be out! So do you want me to transform now? Ooh! I have an idea, why don't we use your magic with my awesome weapon stuff? Huh? How about it?" Karina asked me childly. She looks scary but she sure can act like a child.

"Alright, as long as no killing happens and we still manage to pummel this guy," I said, a bit scared of what we were going to do. I'm not scared of hurting Natsu, but what I'm scared of is losing my humanity and going way over board.

"Luce, stop playing around with your girlfriend and fight me already!" Natsu complained, his fists were already on fire.

"I AM NOT LESBIAN!" I shouted. I held out my hand. Karina transformed into the scythe again and we were ready.

"Alright! Now I'm fired up!" Natsu said with his signature smile. I scoffed at him. How can he be smiling at me when I hate him and we're about to battle? It just made me even more pissed off. I charged at him and swung. He easily dogged it, making me run past him and make himself go behind me. I stopped running to turn around, but he punched my back and it made me fly. Luckily I turned around, before hitting the wall, and used it as a boost. I kicked off the wall and headed towards Natsu now.

"Lucy, use Urano Metria," Karina said. I did as she said. While I was running towards Natsu I silently chanted :

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_Urano Metria!" _

Once I had said Urano Metria, I swung at Natsu making him jump back. He thought I was going to swing again, but instead of me swinging, several orbs of light appeared around the blade part of Karina. My eyes turned golden and I looked at Natsu. I pointed at him and a flash of light hit him. When the light disappeared, I swung at Natsu. The blade glowed golden when it touched him, and he was hit with another blast, but this time it came from Karina's blade. The blast threw Natsu into a nearby wall.

"Do you think that he's done for?" I asked her.

"No. This battle has just began," Karina said seriously.

"Alright," I said, looking at the wall.

"Lucy, I gotta tell you something," Karina said.

"Um, okay. But make it fast, he's coming out again," I said.

"Now that you've found out about your black blood, you've also activated a magic hidden within you. Its something similar to a dragon slayer, except its more of a world destruction magic."

"Okay, so what's it called?"

"It doesn't necessarily have a name though. But its called something."

"Then why don't you just tell me the magic? Natsu's gonna come out soon."

"Alright alright. But you might not like it."

"Hurry up and tell me already! See, now Natsu's out of the wall. Just spit it out now," I said, looking at the figure that came lumbering out of the wall.

"_Demonic Fairy Slayer_."

* * *

**Please leave a review! Make sure you hit that favorite/follow button! I love you all. (No homo if your a girl)**

**Love, Animelova2001**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Demonic Fairy Slayer

**Hope you liked that last chapter! Honestly, I think Lucy's new found magic is kinda corny. I'm talking about the name. The power I have planned is gonna be huge! It's just that I never liked making anime characters have something new. Because, when I do that it kind of makes me feel like I'm straying away from the character. But, since you guys wanted her to have some kind of new power, I gave her one. Except I need a better name with it. It has to do something with being Demonic ;)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy was shocked, but she tried her best to hide it. _It could be an advantage to my battle now. But, I've read that this magic can only be born within a person, or the person's intentions to destroy or kill someone are so great, that they can obtain the magic through pure hate. But, this magic is known to be stronger than Zeref's magic. I've always dreamed of being stronger than Natsu or Erza, but now that I have magic that is stronger than theirs' I'm afraid to even mention it, _Lucy thought.

She had thought that only she had heard what Karina said, but Erza and Wendy heard it. They were both as shocked as Lucy. _What! _They screamed in their heads.

"Do you think that, that can hurt me? Common Luce, I thought you were better than that," Natsu taunted. He clearly didn't hear what Karina had said.

"Lucy, I know you know that its a forbidden magic. But, I promise that if we just use it this one time, it'll help you win this battle. Maybe if you just use Evil Descends we can win. Evil Descends is one of the magic's moves," Karina told Lucy.

"You know what?" Lucy asked, glaring at Natsu who was now dusting himself off.

"What?" Karina asked, hoping that Lucy agreed.

"Winning isn't everything," Lucy replied and charged at Natsu with her scythe. Lucy swung and Natsu dodged it at the last minute which caused him to get a cut on his arm. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was enough to make Natsu wince at the pain. He clutched him arm.

"I put a bit of poison into that cut. It's not enough to kill you, but it can make you have a temporary paralyzation in your arm. Just try not to move it though, or the poison will spread throughout your body and cause you to get paralyzed all over your body. Okay? Alright, now back to fighting! Have fun, kiddies!" Karina said, with a warm smile that was very similar to Pattie's childish smile. _Wow, she sure can change personalities pretty fast, _Kid thought.

"Oh, thanks for the warning. At least someone is being nice to me, unlike _some _people!" Natsu said, clearly talking about Lucy.

"Hey! You're the one who started this!" Lucy yelled back.

"Well... I! You. You're the one who..."Natsu started but he didn't have any good comebacks.

"You're so stupid," Lucy said shaking her head.

"Happy! Help me out here, help me fly!" Natsu said, thinking that he could shoot Lucy with his Dragon's Roar in the air.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said and picked up Natsu while he was using his Aera magic. They flew right above Lucy.

"Lucy, the Demonic Fairy Slayer has a move that allows you to grow wings. It's called Demonic Fairy's Wings. The name is corny but when you use it just cross your arms over your chest and say 'I summon Demonic Fairy Wings!' Then you'll have wings. This should be natural to you, even if it's your first time using it. The magic has the capa-" Karina said but was cut off.

"Okay! Just tell me this later," Lucy said and did as she was instructed. She let go of Karina, and crossed her hands over her chest. Karina turned back into a human. Lucy closed her eyes and said," I summon Demonic Fairy Wings!"

Then there was a black magic circle on her black. Fairy wings started to form, but instead of beautiful pink wings that every girl dreamed fairy wings would look like, the wings looked a bit... _evil__. _The fairy wings were black, but it had red spots that made it look like it had been splattered with blood.

As Lucy cast this spell, her appearance changed as well. Instead of her usual blonde hair, it looked like her wings. Her hair was as black as coal, and she had red streaks. Instead of her usual clothes, Lucy wore a red shirt that was strapless, black leather pants, and her usual black boots but the magic added three inches to the heels. She had makeup on her eyes. Everyone gasped at her new appearance.

When she opened her eyes, they were still brown. But with the eyeliner, kohl, and mascara, it looked like she had black eyes.

"Wow! So this is how it feels to fly. But wait, I've flew before. But that was when Happy or Carla was carrying me, now I don't have anyone on my back! I'm actually flying! Wendy look at me," Lucy said, forgetting her battle.

"Wow, Lucy-san! You look very different," Wendy said.

"What? Karina, what happened to me?" she asked then looked down at herself," Whoa! Look at what I'm wearing! This isn't clothes you should be wearing to a battle, oh well. Karina come up here!"

"Okay!" Karina said, and she jumped and transformed in mid-air. Lucy caught her just before she was going to fall.

"So, where were we, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Dragon's Fire Roar!" Natsu said, and flames came out of his mouth. Lucy dodged the flames left and right. Then she went above Natsu and brang her scythe down onto his head. But Happy flew to the right, dodging it just in time.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punched Lucy in the gut and she coughed out blood. Then he kicked her upwards. Before Lucy could fall, she fluttered her wings making her stay up in the air.

"We're never going to beat him if we stay up in the air," Karina said.

"Well then, what do you suggest to do?" Lucy replied sharply.

"Use Demonic Fairy's Explosion!" Karina said. Lucy didn't know how to use that move, so she just said the words.

"Demonic Fairy's Explosion!" Lucy said, and her instincts took over her body. She slammed her hands together, the thumbs facing left. Then she put her hands upright, the thumbs now facing up, and brought it close to her chest. Lucy closed her eyes, and a black beam came out of her hands and shot at Natsu. The light exploded on contact with Natsu's skin. Happy's wings disappeared and then the fell to the floor.

Natsu got up, and saw that Happy was laying unconscious on the floor. "Happy! Happy are you okay?" He asked, worried about his partner.

"Aye, I'm just a little hurt. Fish will make me better," Happy said.

"Okay, I'll get you fish when we're done here," Natsu said," Let's finish this! Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" fists ignited with large, light spheres. Then Natsu charged at, the no longer flying, Lucy and hit her with a continuous barrage of punches enhanced with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Each of his punches produced a powerful explosion. When he was done, Lucy was laying unconscious on the floor.

"Natsu! Don't kill her!" Wendy cried as she rushed towards her bleeding friend.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make her go back to the hospital twice in a day," Natsu said, going towards Lucy's side but was quickly stopped with someone in his way.

"Don't go near her," BlackStar said.

"What? Why?" Natsu asked.

"Because, I don't think that it's a good idea for you to go near her anymore. You just beat her to a pulp and now you want to say sorry and help her out?" BlackStar said, glaring daggers at Natsu.

"You're one to talk. Aren't you the guy who severely hurt Lucy and made her go to the hospital in the first place?"

"That, was not on purpose. I can't control blades you know?"

"Well, I didn't hurt her on purpose either! My magic just goes overboard sometimes."

"Can't you control magic? Are you that stupid?!"

"I am not stupid! You are!"

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Natsu said, and he brought his hand up, ready to hit BlackStar, but Erza and Maka cut in. Erza hit Natsu on the head, while Maka Maka-Chopped BlackStar.

"Don't be such and idiot BlackStar! We just saw two fights in one day, I don't think we need to see three," Maka scolded.

"Natsu, I thought you knew better than this," Erza said.

"Guys, Lucy's healed now. And it seems that she's back to her normal clothes too. She must be drained from using so much magic, because she's sleeping. Is there somewhere we can bring her to sleep?" Wendy told everyone.

"Yeah, let's go back to my house. She can stay in Blair's room," Maka said, and they started to head to Maka's house.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I have not updated in a while. I take back everything I've said about how the other stories are not updating. I totally understand why now. It's because of school and homework and daily chores! My life is pretty busy for a 12 year old girl. And death of snipers, I'm sorry for whatever you hate about this story. If you think that there are too many errors with my story, just stop reading it and read someone elses. I'm only 12 and I'm still learning how to become better at writing stories, so yeah. Until next time...**

**Love, Animelova2001**


End file.
